Coincidental
by ruxyishikawa
Summary: Kagamine Rin, anak biasa dihari biasanya kebetulan diajak duet oleh salah satu Band terkenal, SQU:EAK, mulai dari sana ia mulai mengenal band yang dulunya tidak ia ketahui, dan terdapat sebuah rahasia besar di band tersebut, yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Rin yang tidak ingin dia ingat lagi \Sorry for bad Summary/, \R&R Please/, \My First Fanfic, but not really first/


**Apa kau percaya dengan kebetulan?**

 **Kau memenangi lotre, itu kebetulan?**

 **Kau selamat dari marabahaya, itu kebetulan?**

 **Kau mendapat nilai 100 di ulangan MTK, itu kebetulan?**

 **Dan bahkan**

 **Kau bertemu dengan orang yang akan mengubah hidupmu, itu kebetulan?**

 **Kemari**

 **Akan kuajarkan sehebat apakah "kebetulan" itu**

" **Kebetulan" yang akan mengubah hidup dan caramu memandang hidup**

* * *

 **PRESENT:**

 **A Vocaloid Fanfic**

 **Coincidental (Kebetulan)**

 **Made by: ruxyishikawa**

 **Genre: Friendship, Drama, etc.**

 **Rate: T (Teens)**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid and the other wasn't mine, except the story**

 **Warning: Typo(s) and others may be unconfortable for you**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounter

 **RIN POV**

Aku sedang menikmati eskrim rasa _vanilla_ yang kubeli barusan, selagi menunggu temanku yang sedang pergi berbelanja suatu barang sebentar

Aku berada disebuah _mall_ kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai, orang yang datang pun bukan dari orang yang berada, ini hanya _mall_ sederhana yang tidak banyak menjual barang-barang berkelas seperti _mall_ pada umumnya, bisa dibilang ini _mall_ yang sengaja didesain sesederhana mungkin untuk kaum _proletar_ (?) sepertiku

"Haai, Rin, nunggu lama?", terdengar suara manis bernada tinggi tepat dibelakangku yang membuatku sedikit terkejut

"He-... Eh?... A-ah, nggak kok, sudah belanjanya?", tanyaku menyembunyikan rasa kaget

"Aah, sayangnya, aksesoris yang kuinginkan sudah habis terjual... Jadi, aku nggak beli apa-apa deh", desah gadis itu sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang kosong melompong

"Hahaha,... Ya sudah, nanti cari ditempat lain aja, ayo kita pulang", aku langsung menggandeng tangannya dan mulai meninggalkan tempat aku duduk barusan

Saat aku sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba suara alunan musik terdengar agak keras ditelingaku, langsung membuatku menoleh kekanan-kiri

"Ah, itu bukannya SQU:EAK?", seru gadis disampingku, atau kita sebut saja namanya Miku

"Hah? Seku.. apa?", tanyaku heran

"Es-Kyu-I-Ak, SQU:EAK, _Band_ terkenal dikalangan remaja loh, dasar kamu Rin, enggak gaul"

"Emang ada ya? _Band_ yang namanya aneh gitu"

"Hee, sembarangan kamu, itu anggotanya keren-keren loh, mulai dari Len yang berkarisma, Kaito dengan suara nge- _bass_ -nya, dan Gakupo yang paling tua namun nggak kalah kerennya~! _Cool_ banget mereka!", jelas Miku sambil membangga-banggakan _Band_ idolanya yang sama sekali aku nggak mengerti

"Ayo, selagi mereka lagi konser disini, nonton yuk!", tarik Miku mendekati kerumunan _fangirls_ yang mengerumuni _trio_ lelaki yang sedang bernyanyi

Aku hanya bengong menatap para lelaki sedang memainkan lagu mereka, ada yang memainkan _keyboard_ -nya, ada yang asik memukul _drum_ yang tak berdosa, dan ada yang bernyanyi sambil teriak-teriak seolah tenggorokannya terbuat dari besi

Aku menoleh sekeliling, para gadis termasuk Miku temanku berteriak-teriak menyoraki mereka bertiga, aku hanya bisa diam menatap mereka, tetapi, perhatianku terpusat oleh seorang lelaki berambut kuning terang yang sedang memainkan _keyboard_ -nya

Dia bermain dengan indah, matanya samasekali tidak melirik para _fangirls_ yang menyoraki mereka semua, ia tetap tertuju pada kunci demi kunci _keyboard_ didepannya, menekannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, entah kenapa aku langsung tersihir oleh permainannya

"Oh ya, Rin, kau tau, yang main _keyboard_ itu seumuran dengan kita loh, namanya Kagamine Len, hm... Nama keluarganya sama denganmu", jelas Miku mengagetkanku

"Ah... Oh? Len... Ya?"

Miku mengangguk

"...Hmm, Miku, idolamu disini siapa?", tanyaku

"Sudah tentu Kaito dong, keren...! Warna rambut birunya bagaikan laut yang indah, aku suka dengannya"

"Ooh, gitu..."

"Kalau kamu, siapa?"

"Eh?... Yang bermain _keyboard..._ mungkin?", jawabku seraya melihat _keyboardist_ tersebut, namanya... Kagamine Len?

"Hee? Cieee... Mentang-mentang mirip, jadi suka, kan?", goda Miku, pipiku memerah sedikit

"Eh? Nggak...! Nggak! Aku cuma kagum gitu loh, lihat! Permainannya memukau sekali, kan?", elakku seraya menunjuk Len

"Ooohh... Gi~~tu?", Miku hanya tersenyum lebar, aku memang berkata begitu tapi aku merasa pipiku menghangat

Aku kembali memperhatikan anggota _band_ SQU:EAK tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba mereka berhenti bermain, _vocalist_ -nya yang bernama Kaito mengambil nafas sejenak, dan berkata

"Terimakasih kepada para penonton di _mall_ sederhana ini, kami dengan senang hati memberikan penampilan kami di _mall_ ini secara cuma-cuma untuk menghibur kalian... Nah, untuk _bonus_ dari kami, kami akan memilih acak para penonton disini untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama kami"

Sontak para penonton berteriak keras berharap dirinya yang dipilih, aku hanya berusaha menutup telingaku supaya tidak rusak oleh teriakan ganas para _fangirls_ gila ini

' _Gila, ini semua penonton disini suaranya keras amat, ngga sakit itu tenggorokan?_ ', tanyaku heran

"Ah, itu yang berambut kuning dan berbando putih, silahkan naik kepanggung!", seru Kaito keras

' _Berambut kuning... berbando putih... aku?_ ', tanyaku dalam hati, serius nih, aku yang dipilih?

"Hee, enaknya kamu Rin, dipilih untuk nyanyi bareng Kaito idolaku", goda Rin

"Eh, eh, eh? Serius aku yang kepilih?", tanyaku kebingungan

"Yoo, _honki dayo_!"

"... Eeeee?"

Dengan ogah-ogahan, aku menuju kedepan dan naik kepanggung yang tidak terlalu besar, lalu aku dituntun oleh Kaito, sang _vocalist_ untuk berdiri disampingnya

"Nah, gadis manis, perkenalkan siapa namamu!", seru Kaito seraya memberikan sebuah _mic_ padaku

"A-ah... Na-namaku... Ka-Kagamine Rin!", seruku gugup, walaupun aku enggak kenal siapa dia, tetap saja berdiri didepan seorang idol tetap membuatku gugup

"Woaah, Kagamine katamu? Kebetulan ya! Namamu mirip sekali dengan _keyboardist_ kami, Kagamine Len!", sorak Kaito, aku sempat melirik orang yang disebut Kagamine Len tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum kepadaku

"U-uhm..."

"Bisa kamu beritahu identitas kecilmu dengan kami?", lanjut Kaito seraya memegang pundakku

"Ba-baiklah... Ja-jadi... Aku... sekarang berumur 16 tahun... kelas 2 SMA di _Entric Academy_ ,...", jawabku terbata-bata, aku berusaha tetap tenang walaupun ribuan mata menatap

"Wah, _Entric Academy_? Kebetulan lagi! Len bermaksud untuk masuk ke sekolah itu minggu depan!", sorak Kaito semakin keras, aku hanya agak bingung

" _Kebetulan...?_ ", batinku

"Kagamine Rin- _chan_ , mulai minggu kedepan, mohon bimbingannya untuk Len- _kun_ ya!", senyum Kaito kepadaku

"...Ah...? Ba-baiklah!"

"Nah,... lalu, bisa kamu beritahu lagu SQU:EAK apa yang paling kamu sukai? Mungkin kita bisa bernyanyi bersama disini", tanya Kaito yang langsung membuatku terdiam

" _Wah, gawat... Gimana nih? Ma-mana aku nggak tau sama sekali dia nyanyi lagu apa aja... Masa aku mau secara gamblang ngucapin bahwa aku nggak kenal mereka? Waduuh... Aku lebih berharap Miku aja yang dipanggil kesini!_ ", batinku, keringat dingin mengucur deras

"Rin- _chan_?"

Aku menenggak ludah, dengan berani aku menundukkan badanku, dan berteriak

"Maaf! Aku sama sekali enggak tau kalian itu siapa sebelumnya... Dan kalian nyanyi apa! Aku cuma menonton karena temanku yang mengajak! Jadi... Maafkan aku!", seruku berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung mereka

Mereka hanya diam mendengar ucapanku, keringatku makin terasa mengucur keras

' _Gawatgawatgawatgawat! Aku yakin seratus persen aku akan langsung didepak dari sini! Waduuh! Lebih baik aku nggak gamblang ngomonginnya!_ '

"Phuh... Hahahaha!", Kaito sang _vocalist_ beserta dua anggota lainnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku langsung bingung melihatnya

"E-eh?", aku kebingungan, mungkin dikiranya aku ngelawak kali ya?

"Waduh, waduh... Rin- _chan_ jujur amat ya ngomongnya... Yah, enggak heran sih, kita enggak terlalu terkenal hingga mancanegara, tapi, umumnya wanita seumuranmu kenal dengan kami,... Jangan-jangan kamu kudet ya?"

 **JLEB!**

Ucapan 'kudet' langsung menyambar tepat jantungku, aku memang bisa dibilang kudet apalagi kalau menyangkut musik, aku hanya suka musik jadul yang mungkin udah tenggelam zaman, aku sebisa mungkin mengelak, dan mengatakan

"A-ah... Nggak kudet juga sih kak... Tapi, bisa dibilang aku nggak minat dengan musik zaman sekarang... Gitu... Hehe...", jelasku seraya memandangi kebawah dan menggaruk kepalaku –yangenggakgatal– ini

"Ooh, begitu... Baik, baik, aku paham, jadi, mari kukenalkan sebentar dengan salah satu musik kami, ini", Kaito menyerahkan partitur musiknya

' _Bikin pusing_ ', batinku melihat not balok berjejer rapi dipartitur tersebut

Di partitur tertulis _**My Life, 3/4**_ , aku enggak begitu paham maksudnya, karena nilai seniku sangatlah hancur

Terbaca penggalan lirik-per-lirik berjejer rapi bersama not balok diatasnya, aku enggak paham gimana nyanyinya, Kaito mendekatiku, dan mencoba menjelaskan, aku hanya ngangguk-ngangguk

"Jadi, bisa coba ikut bernyanyi?", tanya Kaito

"...Uh... Tapi sedikit aja ya?", seruku memegangi partitur itu dengan kuat

"Yap, aku enggak memaksa kok, nyanyi aja yang kamu bisa, kita _duet_ disini"

Aku mengangguk, tetapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keraguanku

"Gakupo, Len, musik!", aba-aba Kaito kepada dua anggota lainnya yang daritadi menonton kami berdua

Gakupo dan Len mulai memainkan alat musiknya diiringi oleh Kaito yang menggandeng _bass_ dibadannya

Musik mulai terdengar, musik yang terasa bersemangat, aku hanya terpaku ditempatku, memegangi _mic_ erat-erat

Kaito mulai menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai bernyanyi

" _The life that I belong for... This is my life_

 _There no one can interrupt... This is my life_

 _This is the only world I can live_

 _My only life to live_ "

Aku ikut menghela nafas, dan mulai ikut bernyanyi untuk bagian reff

" _I will always stand on this life_

 _This small life that God granted to me_

 _I love this, I love my life_

 _I want to keep alive for eternity_

 _I will keep share my love to anyone_

 _I love this, I love my life_

 _My only life to live_ "

Dengan bahasa Inggrisku yang hancur berantakan, aku tetap bernyanyi, tanpa terasa, lagu telah berakhir, tepukan tangan meriah dari penonton yang menonton kami

Aku langsung terduduk lemas, aku enggak menyangka aku bernyanyi sampai selesai, Kaito langsung menepuk pundakku

"Kerja bagus, Rin- _chan_! Tak kusangka, suaramu bagus juga"

"Ah... Makasih...", seruku dengan nafas hampir habis

"Oh ya, sebagai _present_ untukmu, ini, ada CD album lagu kami, SQU:EAK dan majalah kecil berisi informasi tentang kami, kamu boleh memilikinya, dan semoga dengan ini kamu menjadi SQU:EAKers kami yang baru", seru Kaito seraya memberi sebuah CD dan majalah kepadaku, terlihat di _cover_ CD tersebut terdapat tiga tanda tangan yang tak ragu lagi adalah tanda tangan mereka

"SQU... apa? Terdengar seperti sebuah merk _oatmeal_ "

"Haha, dasar, pandai ngelawak juga kamu... SQU:EAKers adalah sebutan kami untuk para _fans_ setia", jelas Kaito sedikit tertawa

"O-oh... Ma-makasih", aku jadi agak canggung, padahal semua yang kuucapkan itu serius, ah, mungkin aku sedikit kelewatan

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, membungkuk kepada mereka

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya!", seruku

Aku langsung turun dari panggung, kulihat kebelakang mereka bertiga melambai kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum, tetapi tanganku bergetar saking gugupnya

"Whoaaa! Riiiiinnnnn- _chaaaannnn_!", teriak Miku sambil memelukku

"Uwaaah! Miku! Hati-hati! CD dan majalahnya!"

"Heee,... Aku _envy_ banget dengan kamu! Udah dipegang Kaito, diajak nyanyi bareng lagi! Kenapa kamu enggak ikut minta foto? Mungkin bisa kasih ke aku dan ku _edit_ di Foto Sup untuk jadi diriku", seru Miku dengan nada iri dan kecewa sekaligus

"Hehe... Maaf, aku enggak kepikiran..."

"Oh ya, nanti majalahnya pinjem ya, mau kugunting yang bagian Kaito dan kutempelin dikamar!"

"Eeeh? Jangan digunting dong, nanti jelek!"

"Yaudah, pulang ini kita langsung kerumahmu yak! Dengerin CD SQU:EAK ini!", ajak Miku tersenyum semangat

"...Baiklah..."

"Oke! Tunggu apalagi... Ayo pulang!", tarik Miku

"Uwaaa! Tunggu...!"

 **NORMAL POV**

"Len, kau yakin dia orangnya?", tanya Kaito kepada Len yang daritadi memperhatikan Rin dari jauh

"...Mungkin?", jawab Len datar

"Kau ingat kan, saat kau ditelantarkan oleh kedua orangtuamu, kau mengingat bahwa kau 'bukan' hanya yang ditelantarkan saat itu"

"Itu sudah lama sekali, Kaito- _san_ "

"Mungkin saja ini _kebetulan_ "

"Kebetulan lagi... Kenapa kau selalu percaya dengan kebetulan?"

"Yah... Bisa saja ini skenario Tuhan dikehidupan kalian"

"Hm, nanti kau mau pindah ke _Entric Academy_ kan? Aku yakin kau pindah bukan asal-asalan, karena kau mendengar rumor dia sekolah disana", nimbrung Gakupo yang enggak tahan diam saja daritadi

"Ya... Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku pindah kesana karena disana gratis"

"Yah, jadi mungkin disana kau bisa lebih dekat mengenalnya... Mengenal _**saudara**_ yang hilang", seru Kaito

Len hanya menghela nafas, menekan satu persatu kunci _keyboard_ -nya, perasaannya sedikit tidak tenang

"Bagaimana kalau begini, kau undang saja dia ke _band_ kita?", usul Gakupo tiba-tiba

"... nanti kupikirkan", jemari Len terus menekan kunci C# di _keyboard_ -nya

"Ok, sudah cukup, mari kita lanjutkan pertunjukan kita", seru Kaito menyadarkan kembali anggota _band_ -nya

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **Hurraah! Akhirnya jadi fic ini, dipikirinnya cuma sehari, diketik cuma sehari**

 **Sebelum** _ **Author**_ **menjelaskan maksud dari fic ini, ijinkan** _ **Author**_ **menjelaskan sesuatu dulu**

 **Sebenarnya** _ **Author**_ **yang ini sama dengan** _ **Author**_ **lenlenka092, tetapi dulu, lebih tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu,** _ **Author**_ **secara ajaib lupa password akun** _ **Author**_ **dan lupa** _ **password**_ _ **E-mail**_ **akun tersebut (welah dalah),** _ **Author**_ **merasa terpuruk berat mengingat satu fanfic yang belum selesai (A School Life in VocaUtauKuen), karena** _ **down**_ **,** _ **Author**_ **langsung meproklamirkan diri untuk berhenti menulis, sampai akhirnya akhir Juni lalu,** _ **Author**_ **lupa kenapa,** _ **Author**_ **tiba-tiba ingat dengan fic** _ **Author**_ **yang dulu, jadi** _ **Author**_ **ingin bernostalgia sedikit dengan tulisan super gaje** _ **Author**_ **, dibalik nostalgia itu, terdapat keinginan untuk kembali menulis seperti dulu, tetapi... kemampuan menulis** _ **Author**_ **tidak sehebat dulu walaupun usia telah bertambah, jadi** _ **Author**_ **usahain untuk tetap menulis segaje apapun, masalah fic yang belum selesai itu... Sangat disayangkan harus berhenti ditengah jalan karena udah amat nggak mungkin untuk dilanjutin**

 **Okei, mari** _ **Author**_ **jelaskan sedikit tentang fic ini**

 **Artinya adalah** _ **Coincidental**_ **, artinya sudah disebutkan, yaitu Kebetulan, sesuai judulnya, cerita ini disebabkan oleh 'kebetulan' yang menimpa tokoh utama (baca: Rin), kebetulan berada di** _ **mall**_ **tersebut, kebetulan mendengar musik dari** _ **band**_ **SQU:EAK yang sama sekali enggak diketahui sebelumnya, dan kebetulan lagi diundang untuk ikutan duet, tetapi tanpa diketahui, itu bukanlah kebetulan, melainkan skenario oleh Kaito, sang** _ **leader**_ **sekaligus** _ **vocalist**_ **band SQU:EAK tersebut, apa tujuan Kaito melakukannya? Baca terus fic ini untuk kelanjutan ceritanya**

 _ **Note:**_ **Band SQU:EAK (baca: Skyu(jeda)Iak) adalah seratus persen band imajinatif** _ **Author**_ **yang enggak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata ini, lirik lagunya juga buatan** _ **Author**_ **sendiri, tetapi tbh** _ **Author**_ **sendiri nggak begitu paham soal musik atau dunia permusikan jadi mungkin banyak yang salah dalam penyebutan istilahnya, boleh yang ahli musik memberikan masukannya**

 ** _Author_ sendiri sekarang agak ragu untuk mengupload fanfic bertema Vocaloid karena redupnya Vocaloid sekarang, tetapi enggak apalah untuk memulai lembaran baru dalam kehidupan per-fanfic-an**

* * *

 _ **Closing:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Keep reading 'til the end and give your comments in this**_

 _ **I really appreciate your comments at least it's not blaming**_


End file.
